


The Pizza Box Demon

by AusPsycho



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusPsycho/pseuds/AusPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe+Pizza box=trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pizza Box Demon

"...Patrick..."

"Ugh. Yeah? What?"

"I um... need help with something..."

"What, Joe? Spit it out. What's so important you called me at 2'oclock in the morning?" Patrick rolled out of bed.

"I... _gotdrunkandsummonedademonusingapizzabox_..."

"What."

"Yeah... Could you come over quickly? He wants the last slice of pizza. But I'm really hungry."

"Fine. I'll be there in ten." Patrick grumbled, beginning to get dressed.

"Great! Thanks a bunch!" Patrick could hear yelling in the background of the speaker as he hung up.

*******************

"I'LL STEAL YOUR SOUL IF YOU DON'T HAND OVER THAT SLICE OF PIZZA RIGHT NOW." Was the first thing Patrick heard as he walked into Joe's lounge room. The first thing he saw was Joe holding back a short, dark-brown haired demon with one hand and a slice of pizza held as far as possible away from the demon in his other hand.

"Um. Hi?"

Joe turned towards Patrick slightly and waved the hand holding the slice of pizza at him. "Hey. Could you remove... what did you call yourself earlier? Peter or something?"

"PETE, DEMON OF CHICAGO. AND PIZZA."

Patrick sighed. "Alright. I'm just going to call you Pete. Pete? What would appease you enough to leave Joe alone?"

Pete, continuing to glare at Joe with his black eyes, spat out "THAT SLICE OF PIZZA."

"Alright. Joe. Hand over the pizza."

"No way!"

"Oh for crying out loud. I'll order another box. Ok?" Both parties immediately turned towards Patrick and grinned.

**************************

When the Pizza finally arrived, Joe and Pete were firm friends (much to Patrick's disgust) and it looked like Pete wanted to be more than friends with Patrick. He was lying all over Patrick, flirting like nobody’s business and Patrick couldn't find an honest reason why he didn't want Pete to do so. After a little while Joe stood up and stretched. "Alright, Thanks Patrick, but get outta here, I'm tired. Pete? Go to hell." Joe broke down laughing. "I've been wanting to say that all night. Sorry."

Patrick wriggled out from underneath Pete and stood. "Take the last slice with you. I don't need another bloody demon." Patrick picked up the pizza box and looked around to where Pete had been sitting. Pete was nowhere to be seen. He shrugged and waved a goodbye to Joe.

*****************************

Patrick set the Pizza box down on the counter. _Lunch for tomorrow I suppose_ he thought. He walked into his bedroom and sighed. _Great. Now I'm too awake to sleep._

"Did I ever tell you I'm an absolute demon in bed?"

Patrick spun around and saw Pete leaning against the bedroom door frame.

"No you didn't. That was one of the few puns you or Joe didn't make."

"Care for me to show you?" Pete smirked.

"Not at all."

*************************

Afterwards, as they lay on Patrick's bed, Pete asked Patrick if he wanted the ability to say that he had a demon boyfriend. Patrick agreed. Two years later, Patrick agreed to be a Demon's husband. (with perks of immortality according to Pete.)


End file.
